realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gray Philosopher
Gray Philosopher Medium Undead (Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 9d12+27 (85 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 0 ft Armor Class: 16 (+3 deflection, +3 profane), touch 16, flat-footed 16 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/--- Attack: --- Full Attack: --- Space/Reach: 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Shriek of fear Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/silver, darkvision 60 ft, death's grace, incorporeal traits, spell resistance 14, undead traits, unholy toughness, unwavering concentration Saves: Fort +5, Ref +3, Will +13 Abilities: Str ---, Dex 10, Con ---, Int 14 Wis 20, Cha 16 Skills: Gather Information +15, Knowledge (history) +14, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +14, Knowledge (religion) +14, Knowledge (the planes) +14, Spellcraft +14 Feats: Ability Focus (shriek of fear), Diligent, Great Fortitude, Iron Will Environment: Any land, underground, and aquatic Organization: Solitary (plus 2-8 malices) Challenge Rating: 2 Treasure: No coins; double goods (75% books); double items (scrolls only) Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 10-18 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: --- This robed humanoid figure is seated and appears deep in thought. Its form is smoky-gray and insubstantial. A palpable aura of hatred seems to emanate from the otherwise oblivious being. The gray philosopher is an undead spirit of an evil cleric that died with some important unresolved philosophical deliberations in mind. A gray philosopher does nothing but ponder these mysterious weighty matters, always seeming unable to reach a conclusion. A gray philosopher would be otherwise harmless if not for its malices. These wispy shapes are the animated evil thoughts of the gray philosopher that have taken on a substance and will of their own. A gray philosopher begins its existence with 2d4 malices, and manifests 2d4 more for each Hit Die it advances. It does not control the malices per se, so much as they are extensions of itself and always act in the philosopher’s best interest. A gray philosopher, however, does not even seem to be aware of its own malices. A gray philosopher is most commonly found in ruined or abandoned buildings (particularly temples, libraries, and monasteries), dungeons, tombs, crypts, graveyards, and similar desolate, isolated places. Around a gray philosopher will normally be scattered numerous books and scrolls, often in languages so ancient they might not be spoken by living creatures anymore. Sages theorize that if a gray philosopher were ever able to solve the dilemmas in its own mind, it would be able to transcend the mortal plane and become a powerful immortal being; undoubtedly, this process could easily take millennia. COMBAT A gray philosopher has no interest in its surroundings and will neither attack nor defend itself. Even attacks that harm a gray philosopher will not break its concentration. At its moment of destruction, a gray philosopher looks up with an expression of malicious enlightenment, vanishing with a lingering shriek of evil delight. Shriek of Fear (Su): At the moment of a gray philosopher’s death, it unleashes a horrifying shriek. Living creatures within 60 feet must succeed on a DC 19 Will save or take 2 points of Dexterity drain and be shaken. The shaken effect can be removed from a creature with a remove fear or remove curse spell. The save DC is Charisma-based. Death's Grace (Ex): A gray philosopher gains a +1 profane bonus to its AC for every 3 Hit Dice it possesses. Unholy Toughness (Ex): A gray philosopher gains a bonus to its hit points equal to its Charisma modifier times its Hit Dice. Unwavering Concentration (Ex): A gray philosopher contemplating its unresolved problem pays no attention to what is going on around it. A gray philosopher cannot be moved by any means. It is immune to turning or rebuking attempts. It cannot be compelled or forced to take any actions by any effect and automatically succeeds on Concentration checks. It is considered helpless against any effect that requires a Reflex save. Malice Tiny Undead (Incorporeal) Hit Dice: 1d12 (6 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: Fly 40 ft (perfect) (8 squares) Armor Class: 19 (+2 size, +5 Dex, +2 deflection), touch 19, flat- footed 14 Base Attack/Grapple: +4/--- Attack: Touch +11 melee (spiteful touch) Full Attack: Touch +11 melee (spiteful touch) Space/Reach: 2 1/2 ft/0 ft Special Attacks: Spiteful touch Special Qualities: Bound to philosopher, damage reduction 5/silver, darkvision 60 ft, incorporeal traits, undead traits Saves: Fort +0, Ref +5, Will +2 Abilities: Str ---, Dex 20, Con ---, Int --- Wis 10, Cha 14 Skills: --- Feats: Flyby Attack (b) Environment: Any land, underground, and aquatic Organization: Malevolence (gray philosopher plus 2-8 malices) Challenge Rating: 3 Treasure: None Alignment: Usually neutral evil Advancement: 2-3 HD (Tiny) Level Adjustment: --- This tiny, luminescent, translucent wisp has a vaguely humanoid face on its front with a gaping maw, and spindly, clawed hands. A malice is a gray philosopher’s evil notion given form but not substance. This vindictive creature will usually spend its time flying around its gray philosopher, waiting for victims to come in range. COMBAT A malice flies through the air, constantly searching for victims on which to vent its petty, but eternal spite. Upon finding a victim, a malice will immediately launch to attack, seemingly biting and scratching despite an inability to achieve physical contact. A malice will attack until destroyed or turned, and will work to make sure any invaders cannot reach its gray philosopher. Spiteful Touch (Su): The touch of a malice deals 1d10 points of damage to good-aligned creatures, 1d8 points of damage to neutral-aligned creatures, and 1d6 points of damage to evil-aligned creatures. Additionally, it is treated as evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Bound to Philosopher (Su): A malice never strays more than 100 feet from the gray philosopher that created it. Should it be forcefully moved from this area, it must immediately return to within 100 feet by the fastest means possible. If the gray philosopher that created a malice is destroyed, the malice is also instantly destroyed. A malice uses its gray philosopher’s base attack bonus, but uses its own Dexterity modifier on attack rolls with its natural weapons. A malice uses its gray philosopher’s Hit Dice for the purposes of turning attempts. As an extension of the gray philosopher, a malice cannot be rebuked or commanded, but can be bolstered, destroyed, or turned normally. Originally found in AC9 - Creature Catalogue (1986, Jim Bambra, Phil Gallager, & Graeme Morris), DMR2 - Creature Catalog (1993), and Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994). Category:Undead